


Sticky Business

by Maknatuna



Series: Three Times Sam Winchester Misunderstood Things And One Time He Kind Of Didn't [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny incident 'happens' in the Impala...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Business

Two weeks had passed after the last incident at the motel. Sam was really pissed off and bitching all the time. At first Dean did not pay attention but as time passed and Sam's mood got worse his older brother could not take it anymore and they had a bickering with Sam yelling something about 'Disguised Sexual Intentions'. Dean did not understand anything and left his 'PMS-ing bitch of a brother' with his weird thoughts alone.

They were staying at Bobby's investigating a case with a poltergeist. Sam was doing his research in a laptop, trying to find the history of the house and last ten victims.

It was eleven pm when he found some very important information about the house and decided to share it with Dean and his angel. Bobby was with Rufus helping him with a small group of vampires.

"Hey, Dean, I found something," Sam called while grabbing a beer from the fridge.

No one answered.

"Guys, are you here?" Sam took a swig and went upstairs. He could not find his brother and Cas there either.

In the next few seconds he heard Metallica's 'Sad But True' blaring from the Impala and younger Winchester went outside to call his brother and Castiel.

The music had stopped and Sam could hear some voices coming from the car. He slowed down and listened.

"Dean, this is too big."

"No it's not, Cas. I know you can do it."

"But I.. I don't know how."

"I'll show you. Listen, you just hold it at the base. Like this."

Sam's heart beat rapidly and he gulped. "Dear God, not again…" he thought desperately.

"Then you lick it."

Someone moaned and chuckled.

"Ok, now you do it. Yes, that's right. Like that. Mmmm…."

"Dammit, do not use teeth!"

"Ok."

"No teeth, just lick. Like that. Damn, this is soo good!"

"God, It's so good..."

Then someone moaned and exhaled sharply.

"I enjoyed this, Dean."

"Yeah, me too. Hold on Cas, you've got a bit on your lip and chin. Let me clean it for ya."

Sam choked a sob and fell down on his knees looking up at the night sky.

"Why do you hate me so much ? Wyyyyyyyyy?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he jumped to his feet and ran towards the house.

Meanwhile in the car:

Castiel startled as the screaming sounded and looked worriedly at Dean.

"Did you hear it, Dean?"

"Uh-huh. It's Sam. He probably watched some crappy soap opera and the main character died," he chuckled and licked his chocolate covered fingers.

"Man, this is the best ice-cream I've ever had," he hummed happily.

"Yes, it was delicious but it's sticky." Castiel stared at his hands.

"Come on, Cas. Let's check if Samantha's still breathing." Dean got out of the car.

Castiel followed him still looking at his hands not sure what to do with them.

"Baby without a trench coat, who does not know how to eat an ice-cream," – Dean snickered and smacked Castiel's ass while running towards the house.

 

The End


End file.
